True Friendship
by AsamisHair
Summary: Everyone thinks Mako and Asami are in love, but what if there is a separate force driving them to be together? A force comprised of true friendship, and a secret society. Masami, CrackFic


**True friendship**

_Ok, so this fic probably needs some explaining. I have a few Twitter accounts other than my main one, and one of them is AsamisHair. It was on this stupid RP account that I met Scarfy and we formed #TeamSparklePony with some other RPers. This is a thank you to everyone in that team, because they always make me laugh, and especially to Scarfy. I love you all. _

...

To anyone who cared to watch them, Mako and Asami seemed like they were in love. They looked like two people who were lucky enough to have found their soulmate so early in life.

In fact, Mako and Asami felt that way too. They were brought together by a force that they could only describe as love.

What else could it be?

The need to be with each other, the need to be close to one another, they never thought it could be anything but love.

But there was a separate force, driving them to be close to each other.

You see, Makos scarf and Asami's hair were best friends. But, because of Makos love for his scarf and the focus Asami put on vanity, they could not just leave their respective humans to be together.

That was one of the rules.

Lush (which was Asamis hairs name) and Scarfy (which was her pet name for Makos scarf) were part of a secret society.

This society was comprised entirely of inanimate objects.

The name of this society, which Lush concluded must have been decided upon when the founder had been drinking too much cactus juice, was Team Sparkle Pony.

Team Sparkle Pony was created when it seemed that a lot of inanimate objects were causing trouble, and it was decided that they needed laws.

Because most of the objects belonged to a human, it was law that their human must never know of their ability to think, move, or to do anything really.

The term 'inanimate object' was used rather ironically by most of the team.

Another law, was that you were not allowed to leave the human to whom you were attached to.

For Scarfy, this wasn't much of a problem. If he left for an hour, Mako would just assume he misplaced his scarf.

For Lush however, this proved difficult. She couldn't leave Asami at all, for she would surely be noticed if she had no hair.

It was because of this that Scarfy would often visit Lush. They had often met at the Team Sparkle Pony meetings and Lush told him of her desire to meet objects more often than the meetings. This was how they became best friends.

Scarfy and Lush loved each other and their friendship very dearly, and would sometimes think of ways around these laws.

It was during one of these late night scheming sessions in Asamis room while she slept, that an idea occurred to Scarfy.

"What if we made Asami and Mako fall in love?"

Lush thought about this for a moment. It sounded good in theory, but how would they achieve this? She voiced her question to her friend.

"Well, we must have some small affect on each of our humans, if we tried hard enough, I'm sure we could get them to meet somewhere"

Their scheming continued, and eventually they had perfected their plan.

Although, their plan didn't go perfectly.

Lush pulled on Asamis scalp while she was on her Moped, coming closer to the designated spot. Scarfy was tightening uncomfortably around Makos neck which caused him to stop on the road to loosen it. Asami took one hand off her bike to shift her helmet which caused her to run into Mako.

Their plan worked at least.

Contact had been achieved.

Asami was horrified at what she had done, Lush even pulled off one of her slow motion flips which caused Mako to become flustered

What Lush and Scarfy didn't realise, was that Asami recognised Mako.

This just made their plan easier.

Asami invited Mako to dinner, just as the hair and the scarf had hoped, and the dinner turned out to be much more enjoyable for Lush when she saw that Scarfy was there too.

They spent the evening pulling funny faces at each other when Mako and Asami couldn't see.

...

When Lush and Scarfy thought of this plan, all they really wanted to achieve was for Asami and Mako to go out with each other. When they achieved this, their minds started to think of even greater feats.

Their first kiss was caused by Scarfy and Lush leaning towards each other.

Quite a while later, while Mako was sleeping, Scarfy found an article in a magazine about couples moving in with each other and conveniently left it on the kitchen counter for Mako to see and assume Bolin left it there.

Finally, Lush and Scarfy were able to see each other everyday, Scarfy would often seem itchy to Mako, causing him to take the scarf off and leave it near Lush, during these times they were free to talk, hold hands, and reminisce. Until Asami complained about the scarf getting tangled in her hair.

Scarfy and Lush still attended Team Sparkle Pony meetings, which Lush enjoyed because it was the only time she was allowed to leave Asamis head. No one there knew of their plan, they just thought that it was extremely lucky for such good friends to move in with each other.

Scarfy and Lush never told anyone about their plan. Their intense need to be with each other radiated to their respective humans, and within a few years Mako and Asami were engaged.

When other inanimate objects were feeling sad or lonely, Lush and Scarfy would always tell them to follow their hearts, because that's how friendships are forged.


End file.
